The Loner Finds A Home
by superboy33
Summary: (This story is a spinoff off of Speestergirl96's Freelancers II ) Labrador had been alone his whole life really what will happen when he finds a group he actually fits into and likes
1. Debrief

**AUTHORS NOTE: The characters in this story were created by Speestergirl96 and can be originally found in Freelancers II which I highly recommend )**

Chapter 1. Debrief

File 119: Name: Will Allen Scarlet. Codename: Labrador because of his loyalty to those he trust's most and for the most part calm demeanor. As well as his short but well built stature and almost impervious nature to weather conditions he stands 5"6" tall black hair with red bangs, brown eyes, and tan skin. Occupation/skill: explosives and stealth. Reason for being a failure: Edgy, unstable, claustrophobic, and disrespect for most of his superiors. Extra: loves and is obsessed with the following things: explosives, music, food, and knives. End File.

I look around the pitch black room taking in my surroundings and preparing for the upcoming, inevitable questions I'm about to be asked. I can tell it's going to be a very long night tonight even if my debrief is short of which I highly doubt will happen. How had everything gone so wrong in such a short time? After twenty minutes of silent waiting I finally hear the call

"Spartan 119 report to the directors office for debrief"

I start making my way there passing way to many people for my taste in the corridors. I walk into the directors office and resist the urge to play with the hilt (handle) of my knife on the left thigh plate of my armor. He motions for me to sit down. I take a seat and am immediately bombarded with questions.

"start from the beginning? Why weren't you with your unit?, out of every one that could have survived why you?, " the director says.

I take a deep breath and begin recounting my story to him.

"At 0700 my team was tasked with a simple recon mission. My commander told me to sneak ahead for trouble. While I was gone the covenant blew up the skorpion my team was in and left before I got back. Then I trekked four kilometers back to bravo camp, and it sounds like you'd rather me have perished with the rest of winter squad." Of course the director would have he's been trying to get rid of me for weeks!

He looks at me skeptically "I see and after that you were asked to turn over all weapons what are you doing with a knife still on your person"

I smirk "No one and I mean no one touches Lola" I reply coolly

The director scribbles something on his notepad then clears his throat and dismisses me back to my room. I walk into my small square room consisting of a desk night table and bed. I immediately take off my armor and lay down. I long for sleep and know it will be a long time before I find it. I grab my whet stone and pull Lola out of her sheath and start sharpening her edge as I pace back and forth in my small room. I hear a knock at my door and a worried look takes over my face. I answer the door sheathing Lola so as to not scare whoever is knocking at 2330. I open the door and don't even get a word out before I'm knocked unconscious by a giant fist.

I come to an hour later rubbing my jaw and looking around. I'm back in the directors office in a chair but surprisingly not tied up. I hear the door behind me slide open with a soft hiss, I spin around and breathe more easily seeing a familiar friendly face.

"Hi Abs" I smile and she just shakes her head

"Will Allen you are well there's no way to butter it up it's bad, but your good so the director is giving you special assignments the kind that involve black tape. You are to report to Tango base for assignment starting tomorrow. No detours, and try not to blow anything up on the way there." I smile get up and bow sarcastically "as you wish my liege" I walk out without another word unaware of the craziness that was about to happen in the few coming months.

 **(Well guys that's my first chapter please let me know what you guys think leave comments or suggestions. Please also keep in mind that I am a working college student who has limited free time so if I don't update a whole lot please understand that! I hope you guys enjoy and have a firetastic day**


	2. Lone Work

**(AUTHORS NOTE: characters brought to you by Speestergirl96 and can be originally found in Freelancers II )**

Chapter 2. Lone Work.

It's been three weeks since I arrived at Tango base and I have only been out on mission twice. Of course, this makes for a lot of downtime which is currently killing me. Besides me there is a group of 6 girls and 1 boy (amazon squad) living here at Tango base. Amazon squad is everything you want in a group of spartans they care for each other and act almost like a family. Amazon squad grew on me, I usually don't like new people but they kept me calm or at least tried to. Amazon squad consists of Panda, Queen bee, cheetah, mongoose, monkey, spider, and gecko. My last mission was ten days ago, I'm going crazy sparring with Panda (Amazon squads commander) and working out every other day. Finally the day comes and I am sent out on a weeks worth of missions.

Mission 1. Location: classified

I have been on site for 24 hours its really sandy my red and black armor is practically made of sand at this time and I'm just now getting to my objective. I scan around and smile "almost to easy wait nope is that, oh great this became so much harder" I grab Lola and sneak into the covenant compound. I quietly slip into the armory I grab an energy sword and plant the explosive. Twenty minutes later I am on a falcon being taken to my next assignment just in time to see an entire compound go off like fireworks on the 4th of July.

Mission 2. Location: Classified

This assignment is the worst one I have been given so far. The bloody director expects me a tank and a few measly banshees when he sends me out with enough material to take out a quarter of the entire UNSC fleet his mistake. The place I am supposed to destroy is a 200 yard across and 50 yard wide platform that is connected to a base and hanger holding gunships, ghosts, banshees and larger aircraft. I smile widely and sneak around with Lola in my left hand and the bag of charges on my shoulder planting them as I go and quietly sneaking in and out of dark places careful as always to not be spotted. After I finish my sneaking and planting I spot an abandoned house and decide to see what I can find. I quickly search the place finding an old mp3 player of some sort and the charger for it. I put it in my bag and radio for evac. I jog to the extraction point and plow the charges halfway there, I get in the falcon that's come to get me and am met with a unenthused assistant director. She glares at me and I just shrug "he tempted me." Back at tango base I am escorted to the debrief room where I wait to be reprimanded for my over enthusiastic behavior. I slowly pace back and forth in the rectangular room running my hand over the backs of the chairs. Outside I can hear Queen bee, Monkey, and Gecko asking questions and trying to defend me like they were my own family, I smile at that thought a family of my own even if not by blood. I quickly cast the thought away as the director and assistant director enter the room. I sit down and take a deep breathe as the lecture starts

"will I told you just the one platform not the whole entire structure. There was so much smoke I'm sure the covenants equivalent to Rohan just called for aid." At this I can't help but crack a smug smile, of which the director finds disrespectful. He slams his hands on the table in anger "oh think that's funny punk better get real used to having time to your self your not doing anything for the next month. You can work on that horrible aim of yours. He quickly leaves and his assistant follow right after him. "oh yea I am the punk because your such an angel and show your lesser's the same respect you demand from them." I exit the room after I collect myself and cool down a little and am met with a hug from Queen bee which I find odd since her motto is literally #donttouchme.

"Uh bee that was not like you" I say quietly

She smiles softly at me "I would do it for my brother and you remind me of him plus I figured you needed it mongoose made dinner we saved you some go eat. I nod and go eat then retire to my quarters for the night.

The following week I didn't even spar with Panda as I usually would. I was constantly being watched and the guards keeping an eye on me were also putting the others on edge too. One guard was foolish enough to look at cheetah a little too long. I just shook my head and waited for it to happen, she got all in his face. "excuse me stop staring or " he cuts her off putting his hand over her mouth and then attempting to shove her against the wall. But before he can I quickly close the gap going from sitting to holding him against the wall one hand on his throat the other firmly gripping Lola's hilt.

"Don't you dare do that to one of my friends ever again" I release him and take a couple steps back hearing Panda clear her throat "you shouldn't have done that Lab, but thank you for defending her" I nod and retire to my room for the day. Later that night all of Amazon squad pays me a visit, as I invite them in I can see that they all have sad looks on their faces.

Panda goes first "we have been so blessed to have you and ill miss our sparring sessions, rumor has it your being sent away to some secret project going on." The next to go is Bee "see ya round hopefully goofball try not to get into trouble" I nod and laugh "fat chance of that but thanks bee" I reply. Monkey, Gecko, and Mongoose just hug me then step back. The last to say their goodbye before the director comes is cheetah. She smiles and I notice she has the right leg piece of my armor (cheetah is the weapons specialist in Amazon squad). "uh girl that's mine " she laughs "I know your attached to Lola but I made you a new knife same length and blood red colored tungsten blade. It's hidden in the armor itself just press a button and it uncovers so you will never be without a knife" I smile and hug her tight "thanks sis, thank you all I appreciate it and I will keep yall with me I promise" they leave and I sit waiting and decide to check out the knife cheetah made me. I press the button and the hilt pops up I pull it out and smile "girl did good" I mutter as the door to my room slides open and the director walks in. he looks at me "you did it this time Lab your goin to a new team since you cant even behave alone better pack up because tomorrow your goin to my little band of misfits." I sigh and he leaves I start to pack and wonder just what he meant by misfits well guess ill find out tomorrow. After packing I turn in for the night and wonder if I will ever find a place to call home or even have what Amazon squad has.

 **( Well guys that's chapter two I'll try and get chapter three done and posted by tomorrow and maybe four by Wednesday. My scheduleis pretty tight this week so please bear with me thanks for reading hhope you enjoy and have a firetastic day )**


	3. The Pup Meets The Wolf Pack

Chapter 3. The Pup Meets The Wolf Pack.

The next day upon waking up I am immediately escorted out to a falcon and shoved onto a seat. Across from me is a guy with orange and black armor I can tell he is rather popular with the ladies and cocky about it. He smiles at me and extends a hand, "I'm king cobra, cobra for short, I'm a hacker oh cool knife man can I see". I glare at him "no, nobody touches Lola" I retort sharply. He throws his hands up in defense "whoa easy uh who are you didn't catch your name" I crack a soft smile "names Labrador but you can call me lab sorry it's not you I don't do people and there is way too many soldiers here for my liking and I'm stealth and demolitions". He seems satisfied to leave it at that and we sit in silence the rest of the way there. I appear calm for the most part but my face shows my angry disposition. I can feel my muscles tense up and my claustrophobia is starting to make me panic but I stay calm as we land and are escorted through the garage area and into the main room and mess area. We walk in just in time to see a female spartan a bit over six foot tall enter the room. King stands to my left in his black and orange armor and smiling like a kid on Christmas. Me on the other hand I'm tense all the soldiers around me I don't like it. The female spartan who walked in earlier looks at them.

"What are yall still doing here" she says firmly. One of them finally gets the courage and replies "we were told to stay till they were settled in ma'am"

"Well they look settled in to me" she retorts. The soldiers scramble to leave almost tripping over each other eager to leave, guess they heard about my wonderful adventure at Tango base. When they are all gone I relax and I can see this puts the female Spartan at ease making her I would assume my new commander. The King Cobra mistakenly doesn't see that and whistles at her and grins

"and who might you be?" he asks. This doesn't amuse her, "I'm your new commander" she retorts and he quickly gets flustered and apologizes. She asks for our files and we hand them over I do good and don't smirk knowing that most of mine is blacked out. A guy walks in the room shirtless and sweaty he seems surprised to see us and looks at the commander. She explains that we are new to the squad and tells him to get the rest of the team to get introductions out of the way. The other Spartans file in and the commander looks at us.

"this is Lynx, Hawk, Phoenix, Turtle, Bjorn, Fox, Fawn, and I'm wolf now yall's code name, skill, and one thing about you."

King goes first smiling wide "king Cobra or king for short, I'm a hacker and uh I have a problem keeping my partner alive." He smiles wider and I try to mot roll my eyes. "and obviously I'm the eye candy"

I go next "Labrador or just call me lab, stealth and explosions are my thing and I am claustrophobic". Wolf looks around then speaks "ok new partners fox and king, lab and fawn." I smile and fawn quickly grabs my hand and pulls me towards the training room. I smile "so uh your fawn I'm guessing cuz your super cute and have beautiful eyes.." fawn just looks at me and giggles which I find cute "yes and I have anxiety and I ramble a lot and I'm the vehicle expert" she keeps rambling on not paying attention to where she's going "and this is the training room were doing team building today and playing tdm that stands for team death match and its probably gonna be jungle today last time it was cold I don't like the co.." her voice trails off as she trips over a tree and I catch her and smile down at her " Don't worry if it gets cold ill keep you warm, and your adorable when you ramble" I pull her up and smile. We spend the next 4 hours training and getting to know each other then get some down time. I spend some time with the guys playing videogames then they switch to Minecraft, not my style so I pull out my iPod and listen to music while sitting on the couch. Fawn walks up behind me and smiles "whatchya doin oh you like music too ohmychemicalromance so do I what ya listening to ohh! August Burns Red my favorite metal band" I chuckle softly "you like this kinda music princess" she blushes hard and nods "yes and uhm not a princess" I grin "but your cute like a princess " this really makes her blush and we spend time talking and listening to bands till curfew. We part ways for the night I go to my room I share with King. I crawl in bed and close my eyes finally feeling like I found a home and also a cute girl.

 **(Well guys that's chapter three please don't be afraid to comment or suggest things.. if anyone's even reading this . This week was rough but I'll try to have chapter four up by next week if I don't well sorry. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a firetastic day , ppyro out)**


End file.
